Darkness
by Sanz
Summary: Sanz came from a long line of Dark Wizards. Many of whom fought and served under Lord Voldemort himself. But since The Dark Lords demise, he and his family went into hiding, far off into west. His father decided it was time for him to leave so he could have a life of his own instead of hiding forever. He was sent to Hogwarts and it is there where things began to go awry.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Bah, nonsense," I thought, as I was reading The Daily Prophet. "There's no way The Dark Lord was defeated!" There was a sudden scream that sounded inhuman. "Sanz! Get over here this instant!" This yelling was rather common in my home. You see, my father served under Lord Voldemort himself. You could say he was rather determined to stay true to the old ways even after The Dark Lords demise. "Coming father," As I set down the paper, he yells for me again, only this time, it doesn't sound as violent. I thought it strange, but generally, when things like this happen, I don't question them. I take them at face value hoping they pan out into something better. I had no idea how wrong I was.

"Sanz, you're leaving," my father said. I kept my face straight but my thoughts were running rampant through my mind. "Leaving? Exactly what do you mean?" I said, my voice slowly losing its strength. "Yes my son, leaving. You're going to Hogwarts you see. It's about time you learned about proper magic." Now I was all too knowledgeable about my father and his ways. Knowledgeable enough that I knew this wasn't because he wanted me to learn about magic from a school.

"Hogwarts you say? Why now? I'm 18 after all. I'll have but a year to learn." I was genuinely confused. Had he gone mad? Was he considering going into hiding again, or had he and my mom gotten into some kind of trouble with the Ministry and thought it best to send me away? Of course, it wouldn't be the first time that has happened what with the Second Wizarding War and all.

"Have you spoken to mother about this? I'm sure she would say something quite different." My father called my bluff instantly. He knew that I was smarter than that. It was my mom's plan all along to send me off. I assume for far more obscure reasons though.

"Very well then. When do I leave?" I said, hoping that it was some time far off into the future. But instead of a reassuring gesture or sign of this all being a joke, I was met with the sight of my father pointing at my trunk leaning against the wall. He looked at me with a grin and said "Tomorrow, bright and early."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Primordium Perfectus

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I flicked my wand at it, causing it to instantly explode. "That thing makes way too much noise," I said sleepily. I took a look at my watch and it read 9:00 AM. I was plenty early. I pulled myself out of bed and dressed myself in a black hoodie, jean shorts and running shoes. I figured that since it was a simple train ride, why get all dressed up? I was so far wrong. I made my way downstairs and my father took just one look at me and was instantly displeased with my apparel save for the color. "Son, I don't even have to speak the words. Just do it." Of course, he meant change. I opened my trunk and pulled out a black, hooded robe. I rather enjoyed these. It gave one an ominous and powerful look. Something I was used to.

"Better?" I said, hoping this would be the last of the demands so early in the morning. "Yes, quite, now you look the part of a Slytherin!" I wouldn't say he said this, no. I would say he screamed it like any proud father would. And why wouldn't he? Everyone in my family had been in Slytherin house since time immemorial. They assumed I'd be no different and frankly, so did I.

"Now then, I've sent Hogwarts your OWL scores and it would seem as if you have been placed in all N.E.W.T level classes. You should arrive and be sorted without an issue." His words confused me immensely. "My scores? But I never took the OWLs. How could you have sent something that doesn't exist?" He looked at me with a smile that basically called me a fool. "Remember those practice tests I had you take this last summer? They weren't for practice. They were the real ones. We….procured them through unofficial channels and sent them in. Hogwarts was quite impressed." I wasn't exactly big on stealing or big on really anything my family did but I had to admit, I was impressed.

"Now then father, all that's left is how I'll be getting from Miami to London in less than an hour. Have you figured that one out yet?" I suppose I forgot to mention the fact that we lived far from Hogwarts. We fled to a whole new continent to ensure the Ministry wouldn't find us. "Remember those lessons I gave you? Teaching you how to apparate and all? Well now is the time to see if you paid any attention. Just remember the time we first went to Kings Cross Station and all should go fine." If there's one thing I hate, it's having my intelligence questioned. "Alright then, good bye father," I said nonchalantly. "Oh, wait, before you go," He took a moment to take out his wand and hand it to me. "Take this with you. You may need it sometime." This was one of those times where I could swear my father was a human being. The sincerity in his voice led me to believe he knew that I would need it, not that I might. "Thanks…Dad…." I shook his hand and disapparated, arriving shortly at the entrance to platform 9 ¾ .

I wasted no time walking headlong into the stone pillar seeing as how it was 10:55. I walked onto the train after dropping my trunk off and found an empty room to sit in. I enjoyed being alone. Most people were idiots and always made themselves look as such. On the ride to Hogsmeade Station, I decided to do some reading up on the houses and rather took a fancy to Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was far too "chivalrous" for my tastes, Slytherin was pretty much a euphemism for jerks, and Hufflepuff just sounded like that's where you were placed if you really had nothing special about you. In any case, time passed and with it, so did my consciousness. I had fallen asleep for a time and woke up as the train arrived. Once off, I made my way with the First Years to the castle to be sorted into our houses.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cassie

"Gryffindor!" blared the Sorting Hat after having just been placed on a new first year. "Great," I thought, "Only 2 more to go." The hat was placed on yet another first year. "Slytherin!" screamed the Hat. The Great Hall immediately erupted into applause and cheering. When compared to the other houses, Slytherin clearly had more and in my mind, I was glad that I would be joining them. "Hufflepuff," said, and I mean said, the Hat. I almost felt bad for those in Hufflepuff. I remember reading about them back during the days of Harry Potter and his friends. I mean, even during the Second Wizarding War, the Hufflepuffs had the most students stay and fight! They didn't deserve this kind of resentment or insult.

Finally, it was my turn. I was met with a sort of shocking stare from all the houses and professors alike. Granted, it isn't everyday an 18 year old gets sorted into a house for the first time considering he should have been there since the beginning. I guess a lot has changed.

"Hmmm, well I haven't had one such as yourself for some time now," the sorting hat whispered. This intrigued me. "Yes yes, you seem to have a fire inside you. A dark passion for coming out on top. It only feels right to place you in Slytherin but no, no that would not be right. I see intelligence and the will to learn very prevalent in you. You would do well in….Ravenclaw!"

Shortly after hearing this, the heads of the Ravenclaw students snapped in my direction. It was apparent that they didn't want someone with Slytherin traits in their house. But slowly, one by one, they went back to what they were doing, accepting my placement in their house as something they had no control over. I made my way over to my new "family" as it would be, finding a seat where I could. As our headmaster spoke, I couldn't help but think on what the Sorting Hat said about me. What did it mean by a dark passion? Could it have been referring to my family? My parents perhaps? I didn't think anything of it. I just dismissed it as something that the Sorting Hat had maybe said to many would-be Slytherins to goad them into choosing Slytherin as their house.

The evening ended with me enjoying a wonderful meal consisting of chicken wings, mashed potatoes, green beans and a round of Firewhiskey that I had brought with me. I mostly kept to myself. I felt too new. Too faceless to the many around me and I can honestly say I was grateful for that. There was however, this one girl, a Slytherin. I was making eye contact with her throughout the night and man was she beautiful. Dark brown eyes that made you think they were black, curly brown hair and well-tanned skin. Of course, leave it to me to get lost in that trance that all men fall into once they take sight of such beauty. I went and spilled my Firewhiskey all over myself. "Great. Now wasn't that attractive! She probably thinks I'm some kind of fool," I thought. To my surprise, there she was! Standing right in front of me with a towel. "Hey there!" she said whilst giggling. "Looks like you might need this," she said as she handed me the towel. "Heh, thanks. You got over here pretty quickly," I said as I was wiping myself down. I was a total mess. Hell, I'm still surprised she came over! If I were her, I would have just let the poor bastard take care of himself, but I digress. "Hehe, yep! We kept on looking at each other all night and since you didn't make a move towards me, I figured I'd come over to you!" It was giggle after giggle with this girl! "Heh, yeah I would have but I didn't think it'd be a good idea. I thought you were just staring at me in a disgusted way or something. It's rather hard being new you know? Oh, I'm Sanz by the way. Mike Sanz, but I really just go by my last name. It's a pleasure to meet you." I thought it would be a good idea to introduce myself. Why not try to make a friend right? "Hehe, my name is Cassiopeia but everyone just calls me Cassie! It's nice to meet you too Sanzie!" Again, giggling like a giddy school girl! Maybe she liked me or something and was actually trying to show me that. I'd honestly consider myself lucky if that were the case. But, would she still feel the same way if she knew what I was? I doubt it but I didn't want to blow this. I was actually having a good time talking to her.

Anyhow, time passes and as we talk, she tells me she's a muggle-born which eats at me a little. I mean, here I have this lovely witch who I just so happen to like, and she turns out to be what I've been raised to hate and, on occasion, kill. I daze off into thought as she talks about her parents' lives as muggles and I continue to try and find a way to make this work. "….I said, would you like to go to the lake? Sanz? Hey! Snap out of it!" she exclaimed whilst shaking me. "Gah! Sorry! I was just…uh….lost in your beauty!" What better way to get out of not paying attention to a girl than to comment on her appearance am I right? Worked like a charm! "Awwww Sanzie! You're so sweet! Come on! Come with me!" She grabbed me by the hand and ran out of the Great Hall, across the grounds, and to the lake. Man if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a marathon runner! I fell to the floor, out of breath, and closed my eyes. As a reward, I received a kick in the ribs along with a "Hey! No sleeping! We've got swimming to do!" from Cassie. I watched as she changed instantly into a blue bikini and tried my best not to let my jaw drop. She had to be doing this all on purpose. Clever girl! She ran into the water, and dove straight down. I was still sitting on the shore, kind of shyly. I mean, I guess she had better people skills than I did. She probably meets people all the time which is great! I wish I could do that but with me, it's better not to get too attached. Those I care about just end up dead eventually. I'd hate to such a great person die…. No, not her. I wouldn't let it happen. I'd protect her no matter what. But why? Why would I go against years of tradition, training and instinct for a girl I just met not but 5 minutes ago? I guess now wasn't the time to find out.

After finally kicking myself out of my stupid trance, I stood up getting ready to change. As I was doing so, Cassie resurfaced and the way the moon shone on her made me stare. So much that I wound up tripping on my shorts and falling. "Smoooooooooooooth!" She laughs and dives under the water again. "Oh yeah, she's absolutely perfect," I thought. I dove in after her and, oddly enough, we came up together, right in front of each other. Her eyes widened as did mine. I began to mutter "Oh..uh..sorr-" but I was interrupted by a kiss. After about 10 seconds, she pulled away from me, slowly of course, and giggled, winked and said "I gotta get going. I've got a bunch of classes tomorrow! I'll cya later Sanzie!" She kissed me once more and made for the shore and after, the castle. I couldn't believe what just happened! Why me? She's been there for god knows how long and me, the new guy, just LOOKS at her and this is what happens? Maybe I just know how to win a girls heart. I laughed and just let the thought slip away. I dried myself off and made my way to my dorm for the evening. Damn good night I gotta say. Too bad that everything goes downhill from here.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It Begins

I woke up the next morning rather exhausted. Staying out late with Cassie had hit me pretty hard but I didn't care. Not one bit. Strange effect girls have on guys. I rolled out of bed and threw on my usual blue hoodie and jean shorts. I had the day off from class so I planned to bum out in the Great Hall for the entire day. I sat down at my table for breakfast and only began to eat just as the mail arrived. A black envelope fell on to my plate with my family seal on it. The only thing I could think of was "Oh great….This is gonna be terrible." I opened the envelope and sure enough, there was a letter from my dad. It read:

"Sanz,

I know you must be rather busy with school and all but there is something you must know. We've gotten word that there is a certain group of dark wizards who are in the area and you can be sure that they know of Hogwarts. And you. There's nothing to be worried about. You'll be fine. Can't say the same for the mudbloods that infest your school but they'll be dealt with soon enough. I hope you're keeping yourself a secret. Last thing that school needs to know is that you're a Death Eater by blood. We'll speak again soon."

I immediately thought of Cassie. She's the target of this letter and by extension, those dark wizards lurking about. What am I to do? It's equal to treason what I'm doing! No, I don't care. I won't let anything happen to her. I may be damned but she sure isn't. I had just finished reading the letter when a pair of hands found themselves over my eyes. "Guess whoooooooooooo!" That angelic voice could only be one person. " "Hehe, hey Cass!" I said. "Awwww! How did you know it was me!?" Definitely not going to say the whole angelic voice thing. Bit too corny I think. "Lucky guess?" After that, she and I just small talked a bit. I wanted to tell her about the letter my dad sent me. About the dark wizards who were nearby. She was getting ready to leave when I pulled her to the side.

"Hey Cass, there's something I want you to see." I said, holding out the letter. "Oh yeah, and what might that be?" She said, taking it from me. I could see her expressions shift from intrigued, to scared, to terrified. She looked at me with pure fear when she said this:

"You're….a Death Eater?"

This was going to be SO hard to explain. "Y-Yeah, I am. But I'm not affiliated with- I-I'm not a part of-…" I couldn't lie to her. That's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Just…Just stop Sanz. I-I need to go." She ran off almost in a panic. Well, at least she knew that truth about me. I was so prepared for her to never want to see or talk to me again. I just sat back and ate. I still had a whole day of nothing to do. That's when this Slytherin guy came up to me. "Hey, what did you do to her? I saw her crying as she left." He shoved me in the shoulder. "Oh that's a fine way to begin a conversation." I said. "I have nothing to say to you and it's not your concern as to what goes on between people." I guess he didn't like being spoken to in an intelligent way because he gave me a good one across the face. "Really? A Ravenclaw is going to try and talk down to his superior? That ought to teach you some respect." I stood up and wiped my mouth of blood. My instincts kicked in and I did what should never be done. "Oh, is that right? Well let me show you something that I've learned. Crucio!" He fell to his knees, screaming in pain. I watched, laughed and pressed the curse further. One of his friends tried to stop me. He grabbed my jacket and pretty much tore it off. My Dark Mark was revealed and everyone that had gathered around the fight ran off in terror. I hadn't even noticed that a crowd had gathered. I didn't care. No one attacks me and gets away with it. I pressed the curse further until he passed out from the pain. When I finally let up, all I could see was Cassie standing in the door way, paralyzed with fear. I didn't even try to say anything. I just cleaned myself up, put my jacket back on and walked past her out of the hall. I made my way to the Black Lake to calm myself down and just get away for a bit. What did I just do? I mean, I just used an unforgivable curse in front of a group of students. I gave myself away. I'll be hearing about this soon enough.

"Um…Sanz?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and I saw Cassie standing there uncomfortably. "What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure I'm the last person you want to see." I said, recalling her paralyzed look. She brushed her shoulder and looked down, "I saw everything and…and I know I should be afraid of you, but I still love you. I know that when we first met that was the genuine you. You're evil by circumstance, not nature and you do what you must. I can respect that." I was so shocked at this. After everything that just transpired, after she learned the truth about me, she still loves me? This girl is absolutely amazing. She came over and sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Just promise you'll never do that to me okay?" she said and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I could NEVER do that to you. I'd die first." I looked at my watch. It was getting rather late. "Come on, let me walk you to your dorm. It's getting late." I offered my hand. She smiled, took it and I threw her on my back and carried her to the castle. "You know, you really are the best. I don't care what you are or what people say." She whispered in my ear. I grinned the whole way back. Still, in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think about what can happen in the next few days. Those dark wizards know about me and the school and I'm sure they're going to figure out that an unforgivable curse was used recently. I have a feeling that I should expect them.


End file.
